Hospital
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Many espera por noticias de John, en la sala de espera del hospital. #FicToberEs #FicToberEs2017 #Día4Hospital


_**Nota:** una más para el FicToberEs. Otra vez con Many (mi OC), John, Remy y los gemelos como protagonistas (no creo estar en condiciones de dejar el mundillo que inventé junto a Luna, por ahora)._ _Supongo que es importante explicar que Gambit lideró (sin saberlo) al grupo de los Merodeadores, en la ocasión de la Masacre mutante, cuando Siniestro decidió que los Morlocks (mutantes con deformaciones fisicas que viven en las alcantarillas) eran aberraciones que no merecían vivir. Cuando Remy ve lo que está sucediendo, trata de detenerlos y casi muere. Así que tomándome de este hecho de los comics y de que Remy guardó el secreto por mucho tiempo, ubico esta historia luego de que Manuela (su novia y una mutante que pasó por experimentación, hasta que Pyro la salvó) se entera._

 _Ahora sí..._

 ** _Día cuatro. Palabra: hospital._**

*

Tenía miedo.

Ella era estúpida por eso, pero no podía evitarlo.

Ella siempre tenía miedo, pero... Esa vez, no había John que tomara su mano e hiciera un comentario sarcástico que la calmara.

No había John que la hiciera recordar que todo estaría bien, excepto por una nota de mierda, en un post-it de color amarillo, pegado en la puerta de su armario.

"Todo estará bien. Solo mantente fuerte".

Si tan solo él pudiera verla, sabría que nada podría estar bien.

La sala de espera del hospital olía a antiséptico, que llenaba sus fosas nasales, revolviendo su estómago y su mente. Dolía cómo el familiar olor hacía estallar recuerdos en el fondo de su memoria: el pijama blanco, las agujas, la luz, el silencio, el llanto, el miedo.

El llanto, como el que se oía en esa sala de espera, que le hacía doler la garganta y enturbiaba su vista.

El miedo, pero el miedo de hallarse sola, aunque le hubieran prometido no volver a estarlo.

—Tranquila... Él es fuerte —oía a Wanda, susurrando junto a ella, en algo que parecía un intento por convenserse a sí misma de una mentira.

Él no estaría bien, él no estaba bien hacía mucho tiempo y nadie hizo nada al respecto... Ni siquiera ella misma.

No prestó atención a Wanda. No prestó atención a Remy, quien llegó corriendo en ese instante. No prestó atención a Pietro, explicándole lo más tranquilo que podía, cómo habían encontrado a John, en el agua. Ni siquiera prestó atención cuando QuickSilver tuvo que ayudar a Remy a sentarse, porque casi se desploma.

Ella se limitó a abrazar con más fuerza sus piernas contra su pecho, para ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas, dejando que la cortina de espeso cabello oscuro cubriera su rostro. Remy no se acercaría a consolarla, porque ya no hablaban, desde aquella discusión sobre la Masacre mutante y el papel que Gambit tuvo en ello. Lo que significaba que solo quedaba John para hablar...

Eso tal vez significaba que ella no volvería a pronunciar palabra.

¿Qué importaba?

Sus manos estaban cerradas en puño, asegurándose de que no tocaría nada. Sus palmas picaban, con sus poderes fuera de control, listos para volver polvo cualquier cosa que tocara.

"Solo desintegrarás lo que tú quieras" —le había dicho John. Porque ella no controlaba su don como debía y era incapaz de desintegrar material orgánico, desde que tocó la garganta de uno de los tipos de bata que experimentó con ella, pero...

¿Qué tal si ella quería que el maldito mundo fuera polvo?

¿Qué tal si ya nada importaba?

Ella estaba sola otra vez, sin nadie en quien confiar, sin una familia, sin Remy, sin John.

Many, con sus quince años, se encontraba más perdida que nunca, esperando por la noticia del nuevo funeral al que asistiría.

—Él estará bien, él es fuerte —decía Wanda.

Él era fuerte. Él era suficientemente fuerte como para decidir matarse.

Ella estaba inmóvil, sollozando, cuando el doctor salió preguntando por los familiares de St. John Allerdyce y vio a los tres chicos que aguardaban en la sala de espera, poniéndose de pie para responder al llamado.

Se preguntó fugazmente si John había pensado en que esos locos se consideraban su familia, cuando optó por terminar con todo.

—Logramos estabilizarlo —explicó el doctor, cuando ella aún seguía acurrucada en su lugar.

Se preguntó si John podría hacer caso a sus propias palabras:

"Todo estará bien. Solo mantente fuerte".

Porque ella no podría.

Manuela se puso de pie y comenzó a correr. Tan rápido como pudo, tan lejos como supo hacerlo.

Tomó el primer autobús hacia Nueva York. El barrio de mierda donde se crió seguía ahí.

También la pandilla.

También la pelea perdida.

También su futuro mediocre, ocultando ser mutante y robando, del que su amigo intentó sacarla.

Porque si John, su héroe, no pudo con todo ¿qué quedaba para ella?

*

 _ **Nota:** crítica, comentarios, lo que sea, es bien recibido._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
